Waltens
History Due to its central location, it has long played a key role throughout most of Echain's history. Although it was mostly ignored by early Portugese colonists, it became the home of English and Welsh privateers in the late 16th century, who established a pirate republic in present-day Waltens. The influx of British colonists and sailors eventually led to the foundation of the first Kingdom of Echain (also known as the quasi-kingdom). Although this kingdom was quickly brought back to the fold by the Luso-Spanish monarchy, it remained mostly autonomous in practice and was confirmed as the autonomous Margraviate of Waltens in 1668. In the following two centuries, Waltens expanded north, south and east. It also gave birth to the League houses, who would increasingly establish themselves as the true ruling class of Echain. These Anglophone families often clashed with the Lusophone Camoes kings. The Waltensian colonies of Eastport and Lurem eventually became provinces in their own right. In the nineteenth and early twentieth centuries, Waltens slowly began to loose prominence as northern Echain began to develop economically and Plainsdale's large government-backed farmsteads began to transplant the Waltensian freeholder farms of the Heartland as the breadbasket of Echain. The League houses still remained attached to their ancestral homeland, though, often keeping large manors in the pitoresque Waltensian countryside. Waltens' lack of strategic resources also spared it the worst excessed of the Japanese Occupation, and aparts from the theft of most of the League's wealth, it entered the post-world are mostly unscathed. Present-day Waltens Waltens is the largest province of Echain in term of size as well as population – nearly a third of Echani call Waltens their home. Unlike most other provinces, it is largely cultivated, and it is arguably the most urbanised province – 75% lives in one of the 33 towns with a population over 10.000. Waltens is widely known for its wooded hills and scenic rolling green plains. Historically the home of many of the old League families, the province is dotted with manors, mansions and villa's. These two factors made the province a prime tourist attraction and a popular real estate market. Regions West Waltens (Old Waltens) The area west of Crossings is often considered to be the most typical of Waltensian landscapes, consisting mostly of rolling hills, forests and manorial estates. Many League houses had their roots here, and since it has long been considered the first area of Waltens to be colonised by Europeans, it's commonly referred to as Old Waltens. It has long been popular with tourists, and more have been attracted by the establishment of Echain's first national park in early 1946. Main town: Orford (32.000) Heartland As the name implies, historically the heart of Waltens. It has long been considered the grain basket of Echain, and although this title has since been lost to Plainsdale, it is still a major agricultural region that harbours almost half of the province's population in its many towns and cities. Like Old Waltens, its hill country, vineyards and manors still attract plenty of tourists and wealthy Echaini alike. Main towns: Waltens City (112.000), Crossings (68.000), Zoar (55.000) South Waltens (The Colony) The southern coast of Waltens has long been the domain of fishermen and ranchers, as well as Waltensians looking to get away from the League-dominated inlands. Ironically, the coast became a popular retreat for League families from mid-ninteenth century on, who were drawn by its relatively temperate climate and beautiful coves and seaside cliffs. Resort towns like Edgeton and Obank had popped up during the interbellum, housing League members, nouveau-riche and tourists alike. During the same time, the area also underwent a strong influx of Australian immigrants. South Waltens currently holds the largest Australian diaspora in the world, leading to its contemporary nickname, The'' Colony. '' Main towns: Edgetown (50.000), Midway (35.000) East Waltens Historically the poorest and most desolate part of the province, East Waltens includes both the western part of the Dry Basin as well as the rocky Central Massif. The latter's remote and inaccessable terrain has long result to it being a harbor for bandits and rebels alike, resulting in the population maintaining a survivalist world view warry of strangers. Ranging and herding in the Dry Basin has been of limited success, but has recently been revitalised with the influx of Australian immigrants. Main town: Lacock (28.000) Azure Bay Region The second of Waltens' main agricultural regions, this one has traditionally been dominated by freeholder farmers rather than noble estates. From the early ninteenth century on, it also became the refuse of many small farmers who could no longer pay high rents in the south. It has long been considered less developed and poorer than the Heartland, resulting in a persistant rivalry. More recent attempts at industrialisation have generally been very successful, though, resulting in a revitalisation of the region into the province's industrial (and economic) center. Main towns: Guildford (80.000), Cerne (62.000), Carnavon (45.000) North Waltens North Waltens is dominated by the mostly-undeveloped Cape Jungle. With its presence being considered a nuisance rather than an actual limitation, there had never really been any impetus to exploit the Cape until recently. The rest of the region has likewise been of little economic consequence and has therefore been attracting both those seeking a quiet retreat as well as those awaiting to tackle the region as the 'last frontier', to be developed by their bare hands. Main town: Pershore (20.000) Player Citizens Cecasander Category:Regions Category:Waltens